


Summer night

by newrelics



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Laurent/Damen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Sex, Summer, Sweet, Vacation, blushing damen gives me life, damen - Freeform, haha laurent said fuck, laurent - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrelics/pseuds/newrelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen and Laurent take a romantic vacation to the beach.</p><p>“Sex is nothing to be ashamed of.” Laurent said, like he was the expert on the matter. He most definitely was not. Damen remembered the time Laurent opened a condom and said, with uttermost disgust, that the condom was <i>greasy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer night

“I dreamt of an empire.” Laurent said, driving his convertible. It was the middle of July and the air was hot and thick. It was the kind of moment that would look great with a Sepia filter on; Laurent, golden hair under a golden sunset, black glasses, looking at the road with a slight smile. His shirt was a Beatles vintage, thought it wasn’t his shirt. It first belonged to his boyfriend. Then, nobody knows how, the shirt suddenly found itself with two owners. Not long after that, Laurent adopted it as his own – _“It’s comfortable”_ , he had said, tugging it out from Damen’s clean laundry, _“It smells like you”_ , he smiled, knowing very well the repercussions of that statement. – Damen did not complain. He knew he got played out of his shirt, but he couldn’t help but feel proud. 

“An Empire?” Damen asked, leaned back in his seat, eyes closed behind a cheap pair of neon framed sunglasses. He was pretty sure they weren’t his. “What kind of empire?” He pushed his fingers through his dark hair, feeling it damp with sweat. 

“Or a country, I’m not sure…It was called Akielos.” Laurent said. “And you were king. Men wore chitons and wrestled naked, covered in oil.” 

“You have weird dreams.” Damen said and opened a can of cherry coke. “I once had a dream about a place where people had sex in arenas and dressed in fancy clothing that were hard to take off. Everyone was gay. I think I was a slave. I think I was your slave.” 

Laurent laughed and Damen melted in his chair a little. “Oh, and I’m the one with weird dreams. Maybe you have some secret kinks we should discuss.” 

“You’re the one dreaming about naked men covered in oil…. How long till we reach the hotel?”  
“An hour or so.” 

 

They walked in the hotel. The brochure promised breathtaking views, tastefully decorated suits, relaxing spa experiences, exquisite cuisine, but Damen wanted to swim in the ocean. Laurent was judging the wallpaper. 

“I’ll go get the key to our room.” Damen offered, seeing that Laurent found a fault in one of the armchairs in the reception room and decided it was best to let him critic it in silence. He was sure he was going to hear all about the pen mark on the marvelous leather soon enough. 

“Ok.” Laurent sat down on the not so perfect armchair and started dragging his nail lazily over the blue pen mark on the armrest.

Damen walked to the reception. He was expecting to see a beautiful, young woman with healthy looking skin and a bright smile. He was instead greeted by a beautiful, young man with healthy skin and a bright smile. His name tag was written in fancy, cursive letters _– Pallas-._

Pallas gave him the key with the same warm, ear to ear smile. “Room 560. It’s on the fifth floor.” He said, the words rolling down his tongue smooth and welcoming. “If you need anything, please call. We will do our best to accommodate you.”

“Thank you.” Damen said, turning around to look for Laurent. He saw him, on the same armchair, one leg stretched forward, lazily scratching the expensive leather like a bored, pretentions cat. He looked relaxed, shoulders slouched, lips parted in content, eyes half unfocused on the blue ink. Damen smiled. 

“Have a nice day, sir.” Pallas said in the same pleasant voice. 

“Thank you.” He said again. “You too.” And he walked towards Laurent. “I got the key.” 

Laurent looked up. “What an ugly keychain.” He said deadpan. Damen laughed and offered him his hand. Laurent took it and continued to hold it until they reached the elevator. 

 

They had dinner at the hotel’s restaurant. Laurent looked like he was born to be served by five stars waiters in blacks suits and drink from delicate glasses. The room was slightly dim and his eyes looked like they could swallow the world, they were the horizon, the sea and the sky meeting in an endless love affair. Damen allowed himself to imagine the night, the silky white sheets, the opened windows, the salty breeze, soft skin under his palms, soft lips under his mouth, soft hair curled around his fingers…

“Damen.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Stop.” Laurent was drinking water, but by the way he held the glass one could assume it was the most expensive kind of drink. 

“What?” Damen asked. 

“Stop thinking about fucking.” Laurent placed the glass down and grabbed a piece of bread from the breadbasket. 

“I…” He coughed. “I was thinking about love making.” 

Laurent looked at him and raised a pale brow. “Oh.” He looked amused, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly. “Is that so? And what is it that you were imagining precisely?” 

Damen coughed. He distracted himself, or better said, he bought himself time by taking a bite from his own food. He chewed unusually slow. 

“Was I naked?” Laurent asked, teasingly. “Were you over me? Was I on my back, legs spread wide? Was I on all fours, head buried in the pillow? Was it slow and loving or were you rough and passionate?” He said it as if he was asking about the weather. Damien flushed a rich wine color. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes to what?” Laurent asked, pushing a piece of mushroom to the side of his plate. “Rough fucking or gentle fucking?”

“You have no shame.” 

“Sex is nothing to be ashamed of.” Laurent said, like he was the expert on the matter. He most definitely was not. Damen remembered the time Laurent opened a condom and said, with uttermost disgust, that the condom was _greasy._ _“It’s not greasy, Laurent. It’s lubricated.”_ Damen had said, taking it away from him. _“Have you never touched a condom?”_ Laurent pretended that he had. Damen knew he hadn’t. And - being a man with good self-preservation instincts – refused to insist. Thinking back on it, he found the memory of Laurent, half disgusted, half aroused, amusing and endearing. 

“I know that.” Damen said. “But we don’t have to talk about it here, with all these people around.” He felt his cheeks hot. A woman was giving them side glances. 

“I think they fuck too.” Laurent said with ease and reached over the table to take a cherry tomato off Damen’s plate. “I think they have the weirdest kinks. It’s always the pompous ones, I believe. The one who’s eavesdropping on us probably likes to be chocked.” 

“Laurent.” Damen dragged his chair closer to the table and leaned over it. “She can hear you.” 

“Of course.” Laurent said. “She’s eavesdropping.” Laurent turned his head towards the woman and tossed her a cold smile. 

“Laurent.” 

“Oh. And that man.” He made a head gesture towards the table on his right. “I’m sure he has a feet fetish and sucks on toes.” Laurent sipped from his glass of water. “I think that’s why he ordered the stinky cheese.” 

Damen could feel heat rushing over his chest and face. “Laurent, I love you, but if someone starts a fight with you, you’re on your own.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Laurent sounded sure of himself. “And the waiter…” 

Damen pressed his lips together. He was hoping that the waiter wasn’t going to walk near their table and hear them. He didn’t want him spitting in their dessert.

“The waiter seemed like a normal guy.” Laurent smiled charmingly and stretched his foot under the table. Damen felt it against his ankle. 

“Oh?” 

“A perfectly decent guy. He was glaring at your chest. I can’t blame the man. I might even congratulate him on his tastes. Most adequate.” 

Damen laughed and took his hand, brushing his thumb over the back of Laurent’s palm. “Laurent?” 

“Yes?” 

“One day you’ll find pubes in your parfait.” 

“I’m not going to argue with the people who handle my food.” Laurent said. 

“One day you will.” Damen sighed. “And on that day, if I get stabbed with a butter knife while defending your honor, do not tell the doctors the real reason behind it. Tell them it was a matter of life and death.” 

“My honor is a matter of life and death.” 

Damen smiled. He could not help himself from smiling when Laurent was sitting in front of him like he was not made from ice. This was Laurent the unattainable, the untouchable, the golden prince with a heart of stone. And Laurent the unattainable, the untouchable, the golden prince with a heart of gold was looking at him through half closed eyes and a small smile. It felt like a heart attack, like a wave crushing over his head, if felt like driving a fast car over the speed limit. It was tugging sensation in his chest. A want. A need. His soul beating against his ribcage in a futile attempt to escape to Laurent, to smash into him and melt into the pale skin. He lifted Laurent’s hand and kissed it, words dancing on the tip of his tongue. _I love you._

“Tomorrow morning…” Laurent started. “I want room service.” And Damen knew what that meant. 

 

Damen opened the windows to let the cool, evening breeze sneak into their room. It felt nice against his bare chest. Laurent was on the bed, wearing one of Damen’s white t-shirts that was too big on him, and a pair of boxers. He was molding into the bed like he belonged there, between the soft, white sheets and the big pillows. He was pale under the moonlight, a vision brought by the sound of the waves. 

“I like you like that.” Damen said before he had time to think. 

“Like what?” Laurent’s voice was low and lazy. He moved, turning his head towards Damen. He looked at him like he was a dream. Damen flushed under his blue eyes. He recognized the same _want and need_ that he had.  
“Like that.” Damen said. 

“You look like a king.” Laurent said. “I think you were a king in another life. Maybe you were.” 

“I can be king in that empire you dreamt of.” Damen walked towards the bed.

“Yes.” He said. “You were.” Laurent muttered. “In my dream you were meant to rule.” 

“And now?” Damien crawled on top of him and brought his face close. Their lips were inches apart. 

“And now?” Laurent repeated the questions, his hands flat on Damien’s chest. He wanted to touch. 

“Now you have to kiss me.” He managed to push the words out and blushed. Damen smiled softly. 

“I have to?” Damen’s hand moved gently over Laurent’s thigh. 

“Yes.” 

“I thought I was king.” He lowered his head, pressing his lips against Laurent’s ear. “I thought I was king.” He said again. 

After a moment Laurent said “Yes.” He wrapped his arms around Damen’s shoulders. “You were king and you were the best of lovers.” He said. Damen didn’t know if that was actually true or if Laurent was saying it just to manipulate him so he could get what he wanted.  
Damen kissed the side of his neck. Laurent sighed - a soft, long moan – and pushed his fingers into Damen’s back. He wanted to pull him closer. 

“Fuck me.” 

“No.” Damen said, lips against Laurent’s hot skin. 

Laurent grunted and pushed his hips up. He was still unused with everything that involved sex, he was still tense, hoping he could get things his way. 

“Make love to me.” Laurent said and Damen smiled. 

“Yes.” He licked the side of this neck and pulled his head back to look at him. His golden hair was spread on the bedsheet, longer than it had been when they first met. His eyes were glassy, needy, his cheeks flushed and his breath shallow and uneven. He could feel Laurent’s arousal against his skin. 

Damen kissed him on the mouth. Laurent tightened his grip on him like a panther on its pray and spread his legs so that Damen could fit between them. Damen pushed his tongue into Laurent’s mouth; he needed to taste him, to feel the warmth one could never expect for someone like Laurent. But Laurent wasn’t stone and ice, Laurent was hot flesh and soft skin. Or maybe he had been ice and Damen just came in bright and burning like the Sun. Damen didn’t care what was. He cared that now Laurent was under him, arching his back and kissing with the desperation of a virgin. Damen couldn’t say no now. He couldn’t think now. He wanted to make him moan his name. He wanted his name to be the only think that Laurent could remember.  
Damen pulled the white t-shirt over Laurent’s head, messing up his hair even more, and tossed it on the floor. Then he took off his boxers, leaving him naked and vulnerable between the white sheets. He looked at him and smiled.

“Take off my boxers.” Damen said. Laurent reached out, his elegant, long fingers pushed under the elastic band of Damen’s underwear and tugged them down slowly. Damen allowed him. He didn’t rush. He wanted Laurent to look at him and to touch him and to memorize him. They had time.

“You are…” Laurent’s voice broke off. He swallowed and Damen waited. “Very attractive.” 

Damen smiled at him and cupped his cheek. “So are you.” He said, pleased and happy. Laurent dragged the boxers until Damen’s member was exposed. Laurent’s eyes dropped on it. He looked at it like he had never seen it before, like it was his first time. Damen waited. Laurent finally took off his boxers and tossed them on the floor. Damen moved back on top of him and kissed him, his hands groping his body, feeling the muscles under his fingers. He felt the words again, bubbling in his stomach _I love you._

Laurent moaned. It was a small sound. An oppressed whisper of pleasure. Damen couldn’t feel more blissful. It took a lot of his willpower to pull away from Laurent. He grabbed a condom and ripped the wrapping with his teeth. Laurent looked at him. He didn’t think this ruined the mood, it just made him inpatient, needy. He watched Damen roll the condom up, he watched him open the bottle of lube and pour it over his fingers. Laurent swallowed hard. He couldn’t think. Damen pressed the tip of his finger against Laurent and pushed it slowly, feeling the muscles wrapping around it. “Relax.” He said, a soft whisper. “Relax.” 

Laurent spread his legs more and sighed through his nose, pushing his head back into the pillow. He closed his eyes and gripped on the white sheets. “Yes.” He said, a little raspy. “I am… I am.”  
Damen made sure to be gentle. He made sure he wasn’t hurting him. Laurent was meant for soft touches. He pushed his finger inside, waited a couple of moments, then pulled it out just as slowly. Laurent cussed, it sounded pleasant and hot in Damen’s years. It made him throb. He pushed his finger again, this time with more ease. Laurent was opening up for him, his body screaming of desire. Damen had to kiss him again, passionately and wet. 

“Damen.” His name on Laurent’s lips sounded like love. He pulled his finger out and positioned the head of his member against Laurent’s entrance and pushed himself slowly in. Damen moaned from the back of his throat, closing his eyes. 

“Laurent…” Laurent’s name on his lips sounded like love. Laurent’s arms turned into loving chains, wrapping around Damen. The only chains Damen would never try to break out of. Damen managed to focus enough to find a steady rhythm that pulled out moans and gasps from Laurent. Laurent, who could barely try to hide his pleasure, had his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. He was mumbling small, sweet words, and Damen’s name. His breath was hot against Damen’s damp skin. Everything was burning around him. 

“Please.” The word was strained. “Oh God…” He inhaled sharply when Damen slid inside him again. His long fingers found Damen’s thick hair and curled into them, tugging it. “Damen, Damen…” 

Damen cussed under his breath, his member throbbing helplessly, begging for release. His entire body was begging for it. 

“Fuck, Laurent.” He looked at him, flushed and gasping and moaning. He couldn’t control himself anymore. His orgasm was a burning flood of pleasure that swallowed him. He pressed his head into the crook of Laurent’s neck and came. His mind went blank. 

Laurent was under him, body covered in a thin layer of sweat, hair messy, eyes burning. Laurent wasn’t done. And Damen wasn’t going to roll on his side and go to sleep. He pulled out and sat up on his knees. Then grabbed Laurent’s legs and brought them over his shoulders. Laurent gasped and looked at him with wide, blue eyes. Damen smiled at him before taking him in his mouth. He heard the sound, the long, moan that escaped Laurent. He circled his tongue around the head and pushed it against the slit. He was lingering, tasting and exploring. Laurent moved his hands over his own face as his body arched. Damen glided his teeth as gently as he could along the shaft, trailing it with his tongue. Laurent’s toes curled, he tossed his head back, gasping and moaning again. Damen hummed in pleasure, tightening his lips around it. 

“Damen. Damen. I … Damen.” And he came, his body tensing, fingers gripping the sheets, head pressed hard into the pillow. Damen swallowed and smiled. 

“I like you like this.” He said and Laurent looked at him, glowing and trembling. 

“I can’t think.” He managed to muttered. “Don’t make me.” 

Damen stretched out next to him and Laurent, to his surprise, kissed him. He was glad that Laurent was still in bed, moving into his arms like a real lover, rather than fussing around, trying to find a towel or struggling to put his thoughts in order. Laurent was allowing this intimacy, this moment of vulnerability when his mind was dreamy and unfocused.  
Damen was grateful. Damen was stupidly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your opinions <3 I love reading them ~


End file.
